Hook up culture
by freakxlover000
Summary: What is Hook up culture? My freshman college sociology class says it is the way in which modern society uses to justify our actions and desires that lead us to them. But what about us normal folk over here? The ones who don't just "hook up". Where does that leave us?...One-shot, Rated for Mature-ish language and thoughts? Just to be safe. Enjoy!


Recently met a new guy...and he's pretty great, which inspired me to write this ;) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

Hook up culture? What is Hook up culture? My freshman college sociology class says it is the way in which modern society uses to justify our actions and desires that lead us to them. But what about us normal folk over here? The ones who don't just "hook up". Where does that leave us?

Oh, right. Sinking to the bottom of the barrel. Or at least that's what I thought until I met him. He was damn near perfect. He was attractive, nice, happy, smart, kind, funny, weird, awesome and just overall amazing. I really think I could fall in love with him. COULD...who knows, I mean its still too early to be able to tell anything right now, after all, we have only been talking for about 3 weeks.

As an added bonus...he also has a really sexy ass car. Don't get me wrong, I am not superficial and care what kind of car guys drive. I mean I am not even a car person, I could barely tell you what any kind of car was if I was staring right at it. However I can certainly recognize that a 2010 Camaro is a bad ass car that is sexy as fuck when he drives it.

Also I might mention...I met him on Tinder. Yeah, yeah, I know what your thinking. 'oh she met him on tinder, what a loser, has to use that app just to get someone to fuck her' but it is really not like that I swear.

Let me explain. I semi-recently got dumped. A week after I was dumped I began to hear more and more about Tinder and decided to check it out. I had the stupid app for about a week and got plenty of offers for hook ups, but that's not really my style.

Right as I went to uninstall the damn thing, my phone buzzed. I had received a message from one "Eli, Age 19". It was simple and just said "hey" but I thought I should give the boy a chance. After a short conversation that night, he messaged me again the next day. I was sitting in my sociology class when he asked what I was doing. I told his which class it was, and it turned out he was in the same one. We just always sat in completely different sections of the 3 story, 500 person, 1000 seat lecture hall class, so we never saw each other.

After that conversation we began talking regularly. Eventually we exchanged phone numbers and we even started snapchatting not too long after that. Even though we have been talking for around 3 weeks and attending the same lecture hall, we have actually still yet to meet in person. Yet to even so much as hear each others voices.

Until today. Today I promised that I would sacrifice sitting in my beloved corner first level seat, and join him up on the top third level. My heart raced as I walked up the steps. What if he wasn't how I imagined in person? What if he had a weird deep voice? or a strange higher pitched one?...what if he smelled funny?!

Then an even worse thought crept into my mind...What if I wasn't how HE imagined?! What if my voice sounded too manly? Or if I acted too manly in general as I often did when I got nervous? WHAT IF I SMELLED FUNNY TO HIM?! God I hope I put on deodorant this morning...My head is so fuzzy right now I cant remember anything I did from my normal routine.

Without realizing it, I had trekked my way to the top of the stairs while I was thinking. This was it. Now or never. I HAD to do this. Scanning the rows of seat I spotted Eli in the middle of the very top row. A smile spread across my face as I walked over to where he was seated. Once I was no more than 6 feet away, he looked up and saw me.

Being the awkward turtle that I am, I smiled wider, looked at him and slightly chuckled as I said 'Hey', while at the same time trying to steady my breathe from the Mt. Fuji of stairs that I had just climbed to get up here to him.

"Hey" he chuckled back.

"God those stairs are hell, why would you do that every day just for a seat up here?" I laughed awkwardly as I realize how much of a stupid question I had just asked. Why couldn't I have tried to say something sexy? I can never make myself sound sexy unless its via online or texting. Fuck me.

Ok not what I meant, I meant I am just an idiot...but I also wouldn't mind him fucking me. I mean lets face it, the boy was hot as hell, and actually seemed attracted to me. Cant get much better than that. PLUS he even has a good personality. I mean seriously how great can one person get.

Getting so lost in thought, I didn't even actually comprehend what he responded back with. After that awkward opener though we spent the rest of class making small talk and messing with his friend Adam that he had apparently booted 2 rows below us before I even showed up, so that we could sit together.

When class ended we walked out together and then went our separate ways, me to my English class and him back to his apartment because he was done for the day. As soon as we separated we started snapchatting each other. He kept asking when we were going to be able to hang out, outside of class.

I told him I was really busy with class work and since I still lived at home (in order to save money) there wasn't a chance in hell my mother was gonna let me go on a date when I needed to focus on school, sadly. Not much later though he suggested that we perhaps meet for a study date, being that there was a big paper due that week in our Sociology class. Seeing how perfect the idea was I agreed.

That evening we met up at the public Library downtown, laptops and all, ready to work on our papers. After we found a seat in a nice corner of the library all by ourselves we just sat there and talked and talked. That poor paper didn't get anything done on it, we didn't even touch them really.

After sitting there for about 2 and half hours just talking about anything and everything, the library intercom announced it was closing. So we packed up our stuff and walked to our cars in the parking garage. However once we got there we just continued our conversations on previous bad relationship and our likes and dislikes in the world. Before we knew it, another hour had past and we were still just standing there chatting it up like we had known each other our whole lives.

Eventually we decided it was probably best that we separate and go home. Making our beginning of the goodbyes I wondered what would happen in the end...would we awkwardly just stare and say bye? Would we hug? or maybe kiss?...if we did kiss would it be short and sweet? or would it turn into something more closely related to making out?

God I wouldn't mind making out with him... I mean seriously look at his face. He just looks like it would be so fun to kiss him...now I really want to. My train of thought was broken however with I heard him talk.

"Well, lets hug it out" He laughed.

With a smile making its way across my face I leaned into his arms, wrapping my own behind him. His slight height advantage he had on me made him perfect for hugging, he was like a big cuddly teddy bear... but like in a sexy way if you know what I mean. Oh and did I mention he smelled good? Cause damn. When you are that close to someone you already like and they smell that good, I gotta admit, its kinda a really huge turn on.

When the hug ended and he pulled away I did my best not to physically or audibly show my displeasure with the fact, which was a very hard thing to do might I add. Making one last final glance at each other, we smiled and got in our separate cars.

As I drove off smiling to myself I couldn't help but think, if a hug was that good to me, I couldn't wait for the Kiss...

~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~

Alright guys there is what I got so far! Hope you liked it! If i get a few good responses I might write a sequel one shot... maybe rated M? I tend to do those a lot haha.


End file.
